doomfandomcom-20200222-history
William Banks
William L. Banks (Identification Number: 9134-21) was a high ranking UAC official on Mars. He worked in Office 131 in the Administration Complex as the director of operations and was one of the facility's top executives, along with Malcolm Betruger. In the month before the invasion, Banks became both worried and suspicious of reports of missing personnel as well as problems with the facility's power grid. He suspected Betruger was responsible for the power problems, but was unable to do anything because Betruger outranked him. Banks was killed during the demon invasion. His body and PDA can be found in Malcolm Betruger's office next to a Satanic Pentagram. He may have been investigating Betruger's office when the invasion occurred. Banks' PDA is needed to gain access to the Alpha Labs. Acquiring his PDA triggers the first enemy teleportation in the game. Welcome Message When the player acquires a PDA at the beginning of the game, he receives a message from Director Banks, welcoming him to Mars: Welcome to Mars, Marine. I would like to take a brief moment of your time and welcome you to what we call our 'home away from home'. We will make every effort to make your stay here as pleasant as possible, and if you need something, please feel free to contact your supervisor for immediate assistance. I hope that you can find the time to take advantage of some of our great staff amenities. As a reminder, we engage in technical, highly secure testing and research here, please refrain from wandering into unauthorized areas. Any security team member will assist you if help is needed. Sincerely, Director William Banks PDA Contents Audio Logs 'Energy Deficiencies' This is the audio log of director William Banks, dated October 5th, 2145. It has been brought to my attention by environmental services that the recent power grid changes have caused many non-critical systems to malfunction. The report explains that this is due to either intermittent power outages or lower than optimal voltage input. It also says that sufficient power distribution to all non-critical systems is becoming more difficult to maintain, thanks to Doctor Betruger and his so called 'optimizations' to the energy stores in and around the facility. I assured the director of ES that I would file a report with central authority over this. 'Missing Personnel' This is the audio log of director William Banks, dated October 20th, 2145. It has come to my attention that we have an alarming number of missing personnel throughout the base. My office has received four additional reports from Delta in the last week alone, mentioning that personnel are not reporting for work and that calls to their quarters have gone unanswered. My office has sent the names of those personnel to Mars City Security and they have promised to initiate an investigation, but this news is... very disturbing, especially at a time when we have so many people in the infirmary suffering from sudden cases of schizophrenia and other psychological disorders. I hope there is no connection between those cases and these reports of missing personnel. Emails 'Religious Artifacts' (10-02-2145) Director Banks, I need your urgent attention on this matter. It is very important to my research that all crates containing religious artifacts arriving from earth, with a co-sign for Delta Labs, go directly there with no interruption or delay. I can't have my precious cargo sitting around the hangar waiting for your personnel to process it. I expect your immediate attention on this matter. Dr. Malcolm Betruger 'Missing Person' (11-08-2145) Director Banks, Research Assistant Eric Raffel has not reported for work all this week. I've called his quarters repeatedly without response. No one has seen him in days and I don't know what to do, he is normally a very reliable individual. I've contacted Mars Security with hope that they will try and find him. There aren't a lot of areas to go on this base... man, I hope he's alright. If I hear anything I'll send word. Thank You, Matthew White 'New Web Site' (11-10-2145) Director Banks, We're happy to report the roll out of the new corporate web page. Please take a moment of your time to review it. Thank You, UA-Corp.com Web Team Category:Doom 3 characters